The Heir of Gryffindor
by StarArcher
Summary: Yes, you read right Gryffindor's heir has surfaced, but what about the other houses? Parts 1-4 are up. RETIRED FIC - NOT GETTING FINISHED
1. Part 1

Okay, just to set things straight. My name is Gareth Gryffindor, I live in the middle of the United States, and here's where it gets weird. My new school, from my eleventh birthday on will be in Britain. Yeah, an American kid in a British school. The worst is, it's a school for Wizards and Witches, and in Britain. Is it weird yet? I hope so.  
  
~~~~~~ The Heir of Gryffindor-Part 1 ~~~~~~  
  
The day started out as normally as it can for any American kid. Get up, get ready for school, realize it's   
summer vacation, rejoice, sit in front of the TV, and veg out. But today, it seemed different. Young Gary had just   
turned ten years old, and his parents were really tense. Why? He would find this out soon enough...  
  
6:00 a.m. "It's time to get up! You'll miss Tom and Jerry! Hurry up, Gary!" Gary had had enough of his   
mom today, and it was just the start of the day.   
"It's gonna be a long day..."  
"Up! Out! NOW!!!" His mom argued, over his alarm clock.  
"Okay, okay! I'm up! Happy now?" Gary mumbled, still removing sleep from his mind.  
"Mail call! Gary, you got a letter!"  
"Who would send me a letter? What did I do this time? Was it that one neighbor who swears I burned   
her cat's fur? I didn't! I swear!"  
The letter was addressed to Gary by hand. Gary just didn't want to rip open the letter, the writing on it   
was really cool, to a ten-year-old.   
  
Gareth Gryffindor  
Second floor  
Third room on the left  
8769 Oak St.  
Maplewood, MN 68785  
  
Gary had never seen a letter addressed to the very room he was sitting in, let alone by a person he had   
probably never met in his life. Who the heck is Albus Dumbledore? he asked himself. When he opened the letter,  
his mom was standing over his shoulder, knowing what that letter meant.   
"Gary! You've been accepted into Hogwarts! YEAH!!!" Gary had never heard his mom yell that loud,   
even when waking him up for school!  
"What's going on here? Who's been accepted where? Gary in Hogwarts?! This is amazing!" This from   
his father, a british man who rarely ever spoke, much less shout.  
"Yeah, Dad, apparently I've been accepted into Hogwarts. Now, can someone please explain to me   
WHAT IN BLAZES THIS MEANS?!?!" It was all I could do to keep from throttling my dad, because he chose   
that moment to start muttering 'We've broken it! We've finally broken it,' at the top of his lungs. What exactly we   
broke, I still wasn't sure, but I guessed I would find out soon enough...  
  
  
A/N: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, i.e. Dumbledore, or the name Gryffindor. But, you'll   
see why the last name is so important very shortly. Please, please, PLEASE review, I like commentary!   
Criticism is good!  
  
~GryffindorArcher  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Okay, just to set things straight. My name is Gareth Gryffindor, I live  
in the middle of the United States, and here's where it gets weird. My new   
school, from my tenth birthday on will be in Britain. Yeah, an American   
kid in a British school. The worst is, it's a school for Wizards and Witches,  
and in Britain. Is it weird yet? I hope so.  
  
~~~~~~The Heir of Gryffindor-Part 2~~~~~~  
  
After recieving the letter from this Dumbledore, and finally calming mydad down enough to speak   
coherently, I got out of him some information. The school I'm going to is a Hogpimples, or Hogwarts, or something   
like that. It's a school of magic. And the interesting thing is yet to come.  
"Gary, your great-great-great-I don't qute know how many greats-grandfather was part of that school. His name wasd Godric Gryffindor, and he helped to create that school. While there, you may hear of a house of Gryffindor. Those are the people that will be most like you, and were most true to your grandfather's traits. Now, hurry up and pack, we're going to have to make some arrangements for you."  
As soon as the house quiets down, my little sister, Gina (not literally, we're twins, me being only slightly older) comes out of her room, but waving a similar letter to mine. 'Oh great, just what I needed. My sister going to the same school. As usual. Oh well, at least she'll be separated from me. I hope.'  
My parents were interested in this, because it meant a whole lot of planning would be happening. My parents just LOVE to plan things. And then again, my sister and I always get back at them by dressing identical, and doing something. if our parents aren't looking at our eyes, they can't figure out who did it, and let us both go.  
Let me describe myself real quick. I'm small for an 11-year-old, but fairly tall, especially for 10. I'm pretty scrawny, however. My brown hair reaches my shoulders, usually pulled back in a ponytail. Yes, this is part of our tactic to confuse our parents. My sister, other than being a girl, looks identical to me. Except for our eyes. My eyelashes are longer than hers(which she hates), but her eyes are a brighter shade of blue(which I like).  
The letter enclosed our supply lists, and as I looked it all over, I thought to myself 'Cool! A real magic wand! Wait'll my friends all hear about this! They'll be sooo jealous!' Then, I read the bottom of the letter...  
  
...This is all to be kept a secret, Mr. Gryffindor. You will be recieving along with this tickets for a special transport over to London, where you will meet a school representative. He will take you to where you and your sister will stay the last 2 weeks before term begins.  
  
Sincerly,   
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
This was a real drag. Both my sister and I were bummed out. But, then again, how many normal, or Muggle, as they're called by the Wizarding world, children get to stay at a Wizard's inn? The Leaky Cauldron? Sounds like Gina and I could really get into some fun mischief there!  
The next day, we flew over to England. Though people may say the oceans are beautiful, they look pretty dull to a bored ten year old. All that water just made me have to use the bathroom. And the food? I'll just say this. Burnt water would probably taste better. Once we finally got ready to land, my sister decides to strike up a game. I believe it was 'Spot the Wizards.' Neither of us actually wanted to play it. We just settled down.  
Landing was no hassle, but finding the representative of Hogwarts wasn't much better. He was a much aged man, but I soon discovered that he was the one who had sent the acception letter. 'So THIS is the famous Albus Dumbledore,' I thought to myself. He never seemed capable of harming a fly, but his eyes shone with knowledge. Right then, I knew there was more than meets the eye with Albus Dumbledore. Much more.  
The rest of the trip was uneventful, save for the questions that Gina and I bombarded poor Headmaster Dumbledore with. "So, what's the school like?" "Is it big?" "Does it have real ghosts and stuff?" "Are there really secret passages and everything?" "Do they have any dragons, or really cool magic animals," and so on. It seemed to take hours to get to the Leaky Cauldron, but it was all worth the time. I think we learned everything about Hogwarts that any normal wizarding family would. Once we got to there, we were introduced to the manager, a nice old man by the name of Tom. He showed us to the room we would stay in for the next 2 weeks, and he even showed us how to get into Diagon Alley. It was all really cool, especially for a kid like me.  
  
  
A/N: I don't own Dumbledore, Tom, the Leaky Cauldron, or the name Gryffindor. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling, and we're all glad she shares them with us. I DO , however, own Gareth and Gina. And thanks goes out to Tes-sama and my brother, for helping spark some major ideas about all of this in my head. Finally, please please, pretty please review my work. And remember, 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but flames will get you burnt.' Thanks for reading, and i'll get the next part up as soon as I can think of all of it!  
  



	3. Part 3

Okay, just to set things straight. My name is Gareth Gryffindor, I live in the middle of the United States, and here's where it gets weird. My new school, from my eleventh birthday on will be in Britain. Yeah, an American kid in a British school. The worst is, it's a school for Wizards and Witches, and in Britain. Is it weird yet? I hope so.  
  
~~~~~~ The Heir of Gryffindor-Part 3 ~~~~~~  
  
The room that my sister Gina and I shared in the Leaky Cauldron was everything a wide-eyed kid could ever dream of! The beds were big and soft, and great for bouncing on, and the view from the window always showed a pretty scene, either a bright, sunny day, or a clear, starry night. There was even a TV. Don't ask me how, but it was always showing our favorite programs. The radio, when we turned it on, had all sorts of weird new music on it. To any eleven-year-old kid, this was a little sslice of heaven.  
We went into Diagon Alley an awful lot, and talked to one of our dad's old friends. Apparently, my dad had just enough magic to get accepted into Hogwarts, but could only perform one spell with any relative ease. He had changed his name for the duration of his time in Hogwarts, so his dad would not find out. But the one spell that dad did know, boy, did he know it! He could do a Summoning charm like you wouldn't believe! He's even mastered one very cool trick, summoning his wand back to his hand, or so his friend Bartemius had said. I'll have to ask dad to teach me that one when I go home for Summer break.  
We learned most of the layout of Diagon alley. We had both selected our wands (although Mr. Ollivander had sworn the wand I had was very wrong for me). My sister, Gina, was waylaid by Mr. Ollivander as soon as she entered the shop. "My stars! I know just the wand for that girl! It's been kept safe by my family for generations!" While saying that, he had her stopped by the window as he retrieved a very, very old magic wand from the window. It was rested on a faded purple cushion.   
We each had to get our robes, books, and everything else after that. It had worked out quite well, albeit we spent much more time in Honeydukes' branch shop than we had anticipated. We spent an awful lot of money there, too. From there, we stopped in the magical pets shop. Gina got herself a sweet little black kitten, but my pet was a little more practical. I found an absolutely gorgeous golden owl, whose feathers looked like a scale pattern. Within monents of seeing him, I had a pet owl. His name was Bahamut, named for the legendary King of the Dragons.  
Later that day, after returning from Diagon Alley, we entered the Leaky Cauldron to a massive uproar. There was a famous guest there! I thought at first that it was the clout they call the Minister of Magic, coming down here again. I respect Mr. Fudge's title, but I had thought that since he didn't look like it, he was a dolt when it came to his job. I was wrong about the guest. It was a young boy, no older than me, yet he had thw whole place in such a frenzy they almost stepped on Gina's kitten!  
When I spoke to the boy, I learned that he was just a boy my age, and also that he was going to be at Hogwarts this year. 'So,' I thought, 'This famous young Mr. Harry Potter is going to be at Hogwarts. He might not be bad to have as a friend.' He seemed like a nice enough kid, but there was something... sad about him. I would find that all out later, I suspected. Right then, I had things to go put away.  
  
  
A/N: So, what'd ya think? I know it's been a while in the works, but I write kinda slow when a little short on inspiration. And I promise to start in on Hogwarts itself next time through! I swear!  
I own none of the characters, places, etc., save for Gary, Gina, and other characters to come into play later. And credit goes to the suthoress Tes-sama for helping me come up with gary's twin, Gina. Please R/R, and tell me what you thought! 


	4. Part 4

Okay, just to set things straight. My name is Gareth Gryffindor, I live in the middle of the United States, and here's where it gets weird. My new school, from my eleventh birthday on will be in Britain. Yeah, an American kid in a British school. The worst is, it's a school for Wizards and Witches, and in Britain. Is it weird yet? I hope so.  
  
~~~~~~ The Heir of Gryffindor - Part 4 ~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the summer was uneventful, after the visit from Harry Potter. And then, there was the day that we were to go to King's Cross station. Now, I barely knew where the Leaky Cauldron was, let alone where this train station was. Thankfully, Tom was willing to take us there. Once we got there, it took a few minutes of looking to find Gate 9 3/4. Once we got onto the train, it was all fun and games. There was some scraggly-looking blond kid trying to give us trouble, but we handled him easily enough. Boy, that Draco kid takes a little confusion hard. We went and sat in an empty compartment, but wandered around some. We met Harry on the train, and he introducerd us to his new friend Ron. I will say this about that Harry kid, he seemed even more interested in the whole magic thing than Gina or myself put together!  
When we got to school, we were all told to get onto boats. WE did this, and eventually got to the castle. When we got there, they had us all put on this old-looking hat. That was cool. I've never known a hat that could talk, or even think before! But, when one of the teachers called me forward, I thought I was going to freeze in panic! I learned that my name was the name of one of the houses! 'This is going to be really interesting,' I remember saying to myself.  
"Gryffindor, Gareth! Come forward!" I walked out meekly. I sat on the stool, and put the hat on. The instant I put it on, it started to talk to me. 'Well, I can see you are of his family line, and you are true to the basings of it. You would do well in any house, but you will be placed in your namesake,' it said to me very calmly. Suddenly, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
Upon hearing this, I got up and walked over to the table with the rest of them. Gina, after being called up to the hat, sat there for about 2 seconds before the hat excitedly shouted "GRYFFINDOR!!!" again. Some burly (and not to mention ugly) Slytherin by the name of Marcus Flint shouted to us as we passed. I think he said something about having the best of the purebloods over in Slytherin, and something else about us 'pathetic Gryffindors, always being weak with magic.' We ignored him.   
At the end of the sorting, Headmaster Dumbledore lead us in singing something. Both Gina and I felt something a lot like a static charge while we were singing. Dumbledore started speaking again after the song, talking about music being magic. It gave me an idea I would have to think about. After his speech, we had dinner. Oh, did we have dinner! There was more food on the table than I had ever seen our grandmother prepare for thanksgiving! There was turkey, steak, you named it, it was there! And so many nore things! I finished eating, and looked up to the celing. My first thought was 'There's no celing?! What happens if it rains?!' I didn't realize I asked this out loud, but one of the older students explained the enchantment on the celing.  
After dinner, we were led up to our rooms. I was glad, because I ended up in a room with Ron and Harry, and didn't have to share a room with my sister for once! I went through my trunk, set everything up, crawled under the blankets, and with barely a goodnight uttered, I went to sleep. Almost as soon as I fell asleep, I started to dream. In my dream, I was standing there, facing a group of weird-looking creatures that were coming to attack me. Once they got close, they spoke. This is what they said. "Gary, we come for you. The Dark One wishes you dead. His will is our existance. We come to kill you, Gary!" After hearing this, I woke up. Not with a scream, but I woke up. Eventually, I fell back asleep. Little did I know that my sister had the exact same dream.  
  
A/N: I do not own any of JKR's caracters, they're all hers. I own Gary and Gina, although credit for the idea of Gina goes to one of my friends. I'm sorry about the delay, but I've had a nasty writer's block to break. There will be an explanation to the dreams (Later on, of course! Keep reading ^_^) to clear things up. Please review, although remember this, 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but flames will get you burnt.' Ciao!  
-GryffindorArcher 


End file.
